


坠入理想爱河

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU（comics）
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 韦恩娱乐开发了一款虚拟恋爱手游，克拉克·肯特头铁地选了“蝙蝠侠”做恋爱对象，而布鲁斯·韦恩接管了其中的AI。
Relationships: Batman/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	坠入理想爱河

**Author's Note:**

> 联盟内部未掉马，双向暗恋前提。

1.

在离打卡下班的时间只剩五分钟时，克拉克突然听到佩里在办公室里大喊自己的名字。

已经把手头的工作安排妥当、就等着穿外套拎包进电梯的当事人在座位上叹了口气，最终不情不愿地起身，慢吞吞地朝主编办公室的方向挪动。

上个月他刚刚从体育版调任到社会版，算是迎来了一次小小的升职。不过，与此相应的代价就是，他再也不能在报道体育赛事的间隙跑出去抢险救灾了。随时有可能突发的社会新闻把克拉克牢牢地拴在了“加班”两个字上，如果今晚他再因为赶稿而翘掉瞭望塔的值班，蝙蝠侠很有可能会用一发火箭把他弹射到河外星系去。

佩里临时交给他的任务是为一款恋爱手机游戏写测评，理由是“这款游戏已经严重影响到了年轻人的结婚意愿，而婚恋问题当然也是社会版的重要题材了”。

“你肯定还单身吧，肯特？”佩里冲他敲了敲桌子，“那这篇报道太适合你了！”

游戏的名字叫做《理想爱河》，由韦恩企业旗下的韦恩娱乐开发发行，一经上架就迅速霸占了两大应用商店的游戏下载榜单。它最大的卖点是极度成熟的社交大数据算法和异常精进的AI系统，能够带给玩家绝佳的拟真恋爱体验。无论是当前大热的歌手、演员，还是名不见经传的地下偶像，就算是韦恩娱乐的总裁布鲁斯·韦恩本人，只要你想，他们都能在游戏里成为你的虚拟恋人。

克拉克并不确定自己能否胜任恋爱游戏测评这一工作。他基本算是个游戏白痴，最近一次的游戏经历还是为了兑换沃尔玛的优惠券玩了一周的消消乐。而他的恋爱经历则更加尴尬，无论过去时还是现在时，他都实打实地单身——简而言之：母胎solo至今。

不过，又看了一遍《理想爱河》的游戏介绍，心思活络的氪星人不禁动起了歪脑筋。

克拉克迅速下载安装好游戏，启动并进入后，跟随游戏指引来到了创建角色的页面。他思索了一会儿，在玩家姓名的一栏打上了“卡尔”，接着毫无迟疑，噼里啪啦，在恋人姓名的文本框里输入了“蝙蝠侠”几个字。

2.

布鲁斯·韦恩的一天总是从差点被管家折磨到双目失明开始。

嚷嚷着让阿尔弗雷德把窗帘拉上但无果后，布鲁斯才不得不慢悠悠地从床上坐起来，活动了一下自己因为夜巡而有些酸痛的筋骨，准备迎接忙碌的一天。

严谨的英国管家为他端来了手艺平平的早午餐，以及一台用来开视频会议的电脑。视频连线另一头的卢修斯·福克斯现在正满脸焦虑，但他还是盯着布鲁斯嚼完了两大颗西兰花后才不疾不徐地开口：

“韦恩娱乐的股价在昨天收盘时出现了一些波动，今早我收到数据说，因为《哥谭自由报》的那篇文章，韦恩娱乐的股价已经下跌了2.3个百分点。”

“什么文章？”解决掉西兰花，布鲁斯开始对付他面前的那盘豌豆。

“《哥谭自由报》的专版记者保罗·科尔动用了四分之一的版面，来探讨二月全国婚恋意愿指数明显下降与《理想爱河》大受欢迎之间的关系，”卢修斯罕见地翻了个白眼，“并指责这款游戏使他的女朋友跟他提出了分手。”

布鲁斯差点把豌豆呛到鼻子里去。“女朋友要和他分手跟我们的游戏又有什么关系？”

“因为——我引用一下他的原话——‘游戏里的AI只会用说不尽的甜言蜜语，和虚拟的礼物与金钱来麻痹玩家，它既不会模仿现实情侣的磨擦，也没有独立自尊的人格。女友指望我像游戏里的布鲁斯·韦恩一样做她的舔狗，可我做不到，于是她就把我甩了！’”

卢修斯念完也跟着摇了摇头。看来，这又是一个因为伴侣在游戏中选择了“布鲁斯·韦恩”作为恋爱对象而惨遭抛弃的“受害者”。

布鲁斯则从鼻腔里发出了两声嗤笑，毫不留情地下了结论：“只有失败者才总是在他人身上找原因。”

“随你怎么说，但毫无疑问，对此非常有共鸣的玩家并不少，《理想爱河》在应用商店的评分已经在一周内跌了整整0.5，我们必须得做出点回应了。”

“《理想爱河》项目的负责人呢？”布鲁斯问道。

卢修斯再一次摇了摇头。“他在休假，顺带一提，他也选了你作为游戏初始的恋人角色，现在说不定正在赶去庄园和你求婚的路上。”

布鲁斯闻言猛地拍了拍脸，把那股恶寒从大脑中赶走。“不开玩笑了，”布鲁斯放下叉子，认真地问道：“有办法从后台把我接入游戏的AI系统吗？”

得到肯定的答复后，布鲁斯迅速用特殊的密钥指令进入了《理想爱河》，只不过这一次，他所扮演的角色并非玩家，而是要陪玩家走完恋爱流程的那位“虚拟恋人”。

不是说他布鲁斯·韦恩的AI是个舔狗吗？不是说AI只会甜言蜜语吗？不就是嫌游戏跟现实世界相比太不真实了吗，布鲁斯不屑地撇了撇嘴，那他就反其道而行之，亲自用社会的毒打教会玩家这个世界有多现实！

布鲁斯百无聊赖地点开了字母“B”下面的菜单，他知道一定有很多人都选了“布鲁斯·韦恩”作为虚拟恋爱对象。然而出乎他意料的是，在一串名字加姓氏的组合中出现了一个长度颇短的单词——“蝙蝠侠”。

布鲁斯震惊地盯着屏幕，这位敢选蝙蝠侠的玩家又是哪位狠人？

好！勇气可嘉！

布鲁斯毫不犹豫地点击了选择。

3.

克拉克昨天晚上并没能仔细研究《理想爱河》这款游戏。创建了角色选择了恋爱对象，又完成了一系列新手阶段的指引后，身背两份工作的联盟主席就换好制服去了瞭望塔值班。

联盟顾问明令禁止在瞭望塔使用任何私人通讯工具，玩手机当然也被包括在内，所以克拉克只好靠自己的脑补度过了一整晚。到了早上离开瞭望塔时，他已经连自己和蝙蝠侠结婚时鞋子上的雕花样式都决定好了。

临近中午，在写稿摸鱼等外卖的间隙，克拉克才又一次悄悄拿出手机，打开了《理想爱河》。“蝙蝠侠”并没有给他发来任何消息，不过想来也是，毕竟是以拟真AI为噱头的游戏，自然要对得起“蝙蝠侠”这个头衔。那个平日里黑漆漆的不苟言笑的联盟顾问，又怎么可能主动和其他人搭讪呢。

可是，自己毕竟是有测评稿子要写的……犹豫了一会儿，克拉克快速在键盘上舞动起手指，决定先和AI尬聊试试。

**卡尔：中午好，不知道这个时间你起床了吗？**

**卡尔：要记得按时吃午饭啊，我订了意面和樱桃派的外卖，你中午吃什么？**

蝙蝠侠夜巡的时间通常从午夜开始，持续到凌晨四点左右结束。克拉克有心去关注的时候，总能在这个时间段听到蝙蝠车的引擎轰鸣声逐渐消失。按照常理，他至少也要睡到上午十点钟起床才能勉强称得上健康。

“蝙蝠侠”并没有马上回复。

等了五分钟，还是没有任何回复。

十五分钟过去了，两个人的对话框依旧空空如也。

克拉克又回顾了一遍他发过去的两句话，略微尴尬地挠了挠头发。露易丝早说过他搭讪别人的开场一点都不讨人欢心，难道就连游戏AI都嫌弃他的聊天话题太过无趣吗？

直到克拉克打扫完肉酱面，樱桃派也吃到最后一块时，手机后台才终于再一次弹出了《理想爱河》的通知。

**蝙蝠侠：刚起床没多久，管家做什么我吃什么。**

克拉克有些讶异地挑了挑眉。蝙蝠侠确实有个管家，“便士一”的威名在联盟中广为传播，无人不晓，无人不知。之前的一次任务中，克拉克甚至亲耳听到蝙蝠侠在和他管家的通讯中抱怨对方厨艺太差。

这AI好像……确实还挺精准的？克拉克稍稍有了些贴近真实的代入感，这一次更加愉快地将手指放在了键盘上。

4.

布鲁斯年少时就不曾沉迷过手机游戏，如今面对不计其数的公司和联盟事务，更是经常忙得连手机消息都忘了看。不过，既然已经决定要亲自扮演《理想爱河》中的AI，布鲁斯还是时不时地提醒自己，记得空出时间多关注几次手机，看看那名不畏艰险、特立独行的玩家又给自己发来了什么消息。

他和那名叫“卡尔”的玩家断断续续聊了一整周。卡尔并非他想象中的会滔滔不绝的性格，他明显不善言辞，开启的话题都非常普通，甚至有些无趣，无外乎天气、工作、午餐晚餐，两人聊天记录中占比最高的是对方发来的外卖照片。

布鲁斯几乎是强迫自己耐着性子回复对方的消息。说实话，比起在手机屏幕前浪费这个时间，他更愿意去听超人在联盟例会上的动员演说。

布鲁斯知道蝙蝠侠在年轻人，尤其是青少年当中颇受欢迎，他很难想象除了疯狂的蝙蝠侠粉丝，还有什么人会拿“和蝙蝠侠恋爱”这件事折磨自己，但卡尔也并不是他预想中的蝙蝠侠迷弟。

当布鲁斯谈及夜巡见闻时，对方明显兴致缺缺；在布鲁斯介绍蝙蝠车的引擎动力时，对方一贯反应平平；等布鲁斯邀请他参观瞭望塔时，对方干脆一口回绝，一副内心毫无波动的样子。

这感觉十分怪异，卡尔好像并不关注蝙蝠侠那些著名的盔甲与交通工具，也并不关心不为大众所知的义警工作与联盟事务。相反，他最在意的似乎是布鲁斯本人的饮食起居和日常生活。

**卡尔：虽然我已经说了很多次了，但今天还是要重复一遍，一定记得吃午餐！否则真的会饿出胃病的，说不定还会得胆结石。**

**卡尔：昨天哥谭大雨，降温明显，这么问好像有点奇怪，但你有没有试过在战术靴里穿羊毛袜？**

**卡尔：我已经把这周的财务决算和额外的轮班分配都推给钢骨和海王了，这样你就有空休息了。休息的时候你喜欢做点什么？看书？喝茶？还是看网飞？**

然而更加怪异的是布鲁斯自己。不知道是没穿制服难以入戏的缘故，还是面对玩家不用维持黑暗骑士的包袱，一些独属于“蝙蝠侠”的“狠话”到了布鲁斯的输入框里总是走了样。

他其实想告诉卡尔，一直叮嘱自己吃午饭真的很烦；他本来想翻白眼，说自己的战术靴能恒温保暖；他明明想谴责对方，不要随意把计划好的联盟事务随便安排……可最后出现在布鲁斯手机屏幕上的，都变成了：

**蝙蝠侠：管家会逼我吃的。**

**蝙蝠侠：没试过，下一次吧。**

**蝙蝠侠：我是网飞全年订阅。**

这感觉让布鲁斯十分挫败，毕竟他不想真的砸了韦恩娱乐《理想爱河》的AI招牌。于是他也会适时地说一些薄情的话，诸如“不要问了”，“这不关你的事”，“忙联盟事务，有空再回你”云云。

希望可以帮《理想爱河》以及蝙蝠侠的形象挽回一些分数吧……布鲁斯无奈地想。

5.

随着“蝙蝠侠”给他回消息的频率越来越高，克拉克花在《理想爱河》上的时间也愈发增加。

游戏里的“蝙蝠侠”给克拉克带来的趣味颇多。它似乎还没有掌握好在扮演“黑暗骑士”和“卡尔的恋人”之间的平衡，常常上一句话还贴心无比，下一句就冷峻无情，跟现实中的蝙蝠侠一样，是个别扭十足的家伙。

平心而论，游戏的内置AI确实足够强大。当他和手机屏幕对面的“蝙蝠侠”探讨一些社会问题时，克拉克时常会感觉自己面对的根本就是联盟顾问本人。可是，当话题转向个人日常生活时，AI就有些微妙地偏离了角色应有的性格轨道。比如克拉克真的很难想象，联盟顾问会认真和他讨论要不要在战术靴里穿羊毛袜这种无厘头的问题。

不过这也情有可原，毕竟蝙蝠侠只在联合国的几次公开会议上露过面，在媒体面前说过的话一共不超过五十句，就连推特账号都是维克多帮他运营的。游戏的AI能做到一半像就已经超出克拉克的预料了。

“超人，你已经盯着监控屏傻笑五分钟了。”

蝙蝠侠低沉的嗓音把联盟主席拉回了现实世界。

“咳……”克拉克咳嗽了两声，假装无事发生，“抱歉，我走神了。”

面对蝙蝠侠的凝视，克拉克只好开口解释说：“呃，我最近在玩一款恋爱手游，所以……”

“《理想爱河》吗？”

“你也知道这个？”克拉克略带惊讶地问，蝙蝠侠看上去可不像是会玩手机游戏的类型。

联盟顾问没有理会超人的疑问，而是一反常态地调侃道：“当心，我听说有很多情侣已经因为这款游戏分手了。”

克拉克耸了耸肩，无所谓地答道：“单身狗没有这种顾虑，你才应该当心呢。”

“我为什么需要当心？”蝙蝠侠的语气似乎比平时轻快一些，“我看上去像是会玩恋爱手游的人？还是我看起来并非单身？”

“哦，我还以为……”

“我一天花八小时巡逻，还有八小时睡觉，仅剩的最后八小时都在瞭望塔上跟你一起值班，卡尔……艾尔，”氪星人的名字似乎让蝙蝠侠的舌头打了结，“……我连约会的时间都没有。”

话音刚落，黑漆漆的同事就向他投来了若有所思的目光。

克拉克的脸颊开始稍稍增温，他挠了挠后脑勺，捋了捋披风，决定说点什么缓解两人之间尴尬的沉默——

“呃，我听说最近天气要降温，你有试过在战术靴里穿羊毛袜吗？”

“……”

联盟顾问在原地静默了整整一分钟，一动不动，仿佛石化成了一座大理石雕像。

半晌，他才终于摆动了一下披风。“等我试过再告诉你。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地说。

一周又两天过去，克拉克终于动笔写完了他那篇《理想爱河》的测评稿，同时也卸载了这款游戏。他又不可能真的去和一款游戏谈恋爱，毕竟无论如何，自己身边那个几乎每天都能见到的真人，可比游戏里偶尔会行为脱线的AI可爱多了。蝙蝠侠一天有三分之一的时间都和他待在一起，他可不能再把时间浪费在手机游戏上了。

克拉克又仔细检查了一遍拼写，赶在截稿时间前把稿件上传到了报社的内网。

**“《理想爱河》的AI系统确实足够强大，虽然我在现实世界中对自己选择的对象已经非常熟悉，游戏仍旧给我带来了一定有真实代入感的体验。”**

**“然而，不管人工智能的算法有多么精细，它终究无法代替人类天生的荷尔蒙。那些只有面对面相处才会迸发的激情，那些只有你才会在意和喜爱的闪光点，是键盘另一边的AI无论如何都模拟不来的。”**

**“不过话虽这么说，我还是必须得承认，在和AI聊天的过程中，我真的有那么一瞬间动心了。假若这个角色在现实中真的存在，那么我一定也会爱上他的。”**

6.

克拉克·肯特和玩家“卡尔”同时收到了韦恩娱乐的邀请。

前者的文章在《星球日报》上刊载后反响热烈，韦恩娱乐的总裁想要请他来参加《理想爱河》项目的专访。后者收到了游戏运营商发来的邮件，说他抽中了幸运玩家参观韦恩娱乐的大奖。

克拉克确认了一遍自己包里的录音笔和笔记本，拿出证件在前台登记了名字，又被运营部门的人带去领了幸运玩家的纪念品，这才被带到明亮的会议室中，等待专访开始。

时间刚过十点，今天克拉克要采访的对象——韦恩娱乐的总裁布鲁斯·韦恩踏着沉稳的步子走进了会议室。他的目光在克拉克胸前的记者证件上稍作停留，紧接着又在会议室中环顾一周，然后略带疑惑地转身，向身后的助理轻声询问：“我们的那位幸运玩家呢？”

克拉克理了理自己的衣襟，有些不好意思地答道：“也是我。”

布鲁斯·韦恩愣了两秒，看上去有些错愕。不过，他很快就挂上了热情的微笑，和克拉克打了招呼握了手，放松地坐进了沙发里，示意克拉克采访可以开始了。

“我看了你在《星球日报》上发表的文章，肯特先生，”韦恩先克拉克一步开了口，“非常中肯，并且很能带动情绪，这也是我请你过来参加专访的原因。不过，考虑到你特殊的玩家身份，我必须得先跟你道个歉——”

韦恩歪了歪头，向克拉克无奈地摊了摊手，“你在游戏里选择的那位‘蝙蝠侠’，背后并不是AI，而是我本人。”

采访进行得十分顺利，布鲁斯·韦恩向克拉克细致地解释了整件事的来龙去脉，并提供了详尽的后台数据。即便韦恩调侃他每天都订一样的午餐外卖，可这并不妨碍克拉克完美发挥自己的职业精神。预定的采访时间很快结束，克拉克也搜集了足够多的素材。

“作为幸运玩家，你还想参观韦恩娱乐吗？”布鲁斯·韦恩最后问。

还没等克拉克回答，韦恩就轻笑了一声，接着说道：“还是算了，你连‘蝙蝠侠’邀请你去瞭望塔都能一口回绝，我看你大概也没什么参观韦恩娱乐的兴趣吧。”

克拉克挤出了一个礼貌又尴尬的微笑。

“为什么是‘卡尔’？”韦恩继续问，“大多数玩恋爱游戏的人都会用自己的真名创建角色，肯特先生，尤其是在《理想爱河》里，这样才能得到最佳的拟真游戏体验。”

“呃，‘卡尔’是我的中间名……”克拉克解释说。

对面沙发上的韦恩露出了一个遗憾的表情。“是吗，那真是太不巧了，我还以为——”他笑着冲克拉克眯起了眼睛，“‘卡尔’的全名是‘卡尔-艾尔’呢。”

7.

超人的氪星名字只有联盟成员才知道，这是毫无疑问的。

克拉克从脸颊一直烧到了耳朵尖，他有些后悔天天吃比伯家的肉酱面和樱桃派了。

在心仪的对象面前，他应该是强大自信、风趣幽默的联盟主席超人，而不是一个每天午餐都点同一样外卖的社畜白领。

“顺带一提，我的战术靴恒温保暖，并不需要额外穿羊毛袜。”布鲁斯继续补充道。

克拉克也不甘落至下风，跟着反问道：“那你真的会全年订阅网飞吗？”

布鲁斯撇了撇嘴。“当然，我还订了一整年的HBO呢。”

克拉克面无表情地把这两句话添进了采访稿里，接着没忍住笑出了声。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯疑惑地问。

“你在不穿制服的时候总是这样吗？”

“大部分时候是，怎么，不习惯吗？”

克拉克点了点下巴，以示肯定。

“不习惯也得忍着了。”

“什么叫我得忍着了？”克拉克挑起了一边的眉毛。

布鲁斯在沙发上伸了伸腿，换了个更舒服的姿势。“你不是在文章里说，‘假若这个角色在现实中真的存在，那么我一定也会爱上他的’，难道不算数了？”

克拉克叹了口气，把录音笔和笔记本收好，起身挪到了布鲁斯坐着的沙发前。

“好吧，当然算数了。”戴着眼镜的氪星人在没穿制服的联盟顾问额头上落下轻轻一吻，“我忍着就是了。”


End file.
